


Dance For Two

by hwithyou



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending as always!, M/M, SOOOO much fluff because WE NEED IT, Song Fic (I guess)?, cute kids in love, we shall water the DeepHwi tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwithyou/pseuds/hwithyou
Summary: Daehwi hums the melody he’s had in his head for the past hour over and over again as he tries to think of words that could fit it perfectly but he sighs and pouts when nothing comes to mind. It’s 2am and he has no idea how he’ll be able to finish the last song that will complete their first ever album as AB6IX.





	Dance For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on AB6IX's "Dance For Two", of course! This ship has been thriving the past few weeks so I couldn't help but write about them based on my favorite song Daehwi has composed so far!
> 
> I know the song is kinda sad that's why I wrote this fic to turn it around and make it extra fluffy uwu 
> 
> Please enjoy~

Daehwi hums the melody he’s had in his head for the past hour over and over again as he tries to think of words that could fit it perfectly but he sighs and pouts when nothing comes to mind. It’s 2am and he has no idea how he’ll be able to finish the last song that will complete their first ever album as AB6IX.

 

He can’t help but feel pressured since almost all of the songs in their upcoming album would be made by him. He’s spent days and nights trying to make each song perfect, but this last song just won’t come out naturally like all the other songs he’s made. He plops down the sofa in the recording room, sighing in defeat as he checks his phone for any new messages or notifications. As soon as his screen lights up, so does his whole face but not because of the light from the screen but because of his wallpaper.

 

It’s a photo taken from a slightly opened door with two people inside, in each other’s arms in the middle of the room; Jinyoung and Daehwi slow dancing in their shared room in the middle of the night. Daehwi smiles at the photo and remembers that it was Jisung who took the photo when he happened to just pass by one night and decided to capture the sweet moment.

 

_“Daehwi, stand up.”_

 

_Daehwi looks up from face planting their bed with a distressed look on his face as he sees Jinyoung enter their room, taking off his jacket, his bucket hat and his mask._

 

_Daehwi has had a bad day. From not reaching the right notes when recording their last title track to misplacing his hard drive filled with all of his new songs after he just bought a new one. He wanted nothing but to just melt into their bed and maybe sleep the bad day away but here comes his handsome boyfriend Bae Jinyoung telling him to stand up. And for what? Couldn’t he just leave his sad adorable self be for now?_

 

_Daehwi just stares at Jinyoung with a supposed menacing look but he just looks like a cute otter pouting which makes Jinyoung chuckle as he reaches for Daehwi, kisses his forehead sweetly and pulls him up, with Daehwi not even putting up a fight._

 

_“What do you want? I’m not in the mood for your teasing, hyung.”_

 

_“I know, I’m here to make your day better. So keep quiet, step on my feet and trust me okay?”_

 

_Daehwi doesn’t know what on earth Jinyoung had planned but he decided to trust him anyway just like how he trusts the said boy with his whole heart. So he puts both his feet on Jinyoung’s which made him wrap his arms around the taller boy. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Daehwi’s thin waist and starts swaying side by side. Then he starts singing a song that Daehwi doesn’t recognize at first but after a while realizes it’s “Only U”, one of their favorite songs._

 

_Realizing what Jinyoung wanted to do, Daehwi smiles and tries to look at Jinyoung but because of their position, he could only see his cheek. So he leans up and kisses him on his cheek and quickly buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck, suddenly embarrassed. Daehwi felt Jinyoung stop swaying for a while, taken aback from the kiss but he continues to sway after a while, holding Daehwi closer than before. Like Daehwi would disappear any moment if he didn’t hold him close enough._

 

_Ever since the first time Jinyoung initiated their little slow dance, it became a normal thing for them to do; when something’s bothering either of them, when they’re bored or when Jinyoung wants to apologize after a bad fight, they meet in the middle of their room and dance a dance only the two of them know, in a world where only the two of them exist._

 

 _“You guys are so cute, you make my single ass a little bit bearable.”_ he remembers Jisung say as he sent Daehwi the photos he proudly took and teased the younger boy saying he better see them still in love like this in the future but in a different setting while suddenly playing wedding bells sound effects on his phone.

 

Daehwi smiles at the fond memories pouring in with just one image and suddenly he’s filled with a string of ideas and lyrics to write for the last song. With teary eyes, a big smile and a warm heart, Daehwi writes the lyrics to one special song that not only the fans will enjoy but also the person he's writing it for.

 

 

 

 

\---

  


 

 

 

A soft knock echoed in the Brand New Music practice room as a small faced, bucket hat wearing Bae Jinyoung enters with caution, trying to see if he’s disturbing anything. Just as he enters, he sees Daehwi with Woong mid dance move. Jinyoung guesses Daehwi was staying up late to help Woong with whatever he needed to work on.

 

Jinyoung bows a 90 degree bow instantly at Woong, still feeling awkward around him as they aren’t that close yet. Woong does the same and smiles brightly at him, gestures to Daehwi that he’ll leave now and rushes to get his stuff to give the two younger boys some time alone but not without whispering a quick “Take care of Daehwi” to Jinyoung which was still loud enough for Daehwi to hear and that made the both of them giggle, Jinyoung bowing profusely not knowing what to reply.

 

Daehwi walks to the computer area and Jinyoung follows him, the rustling of the plastic bag containing Daehwi’s favorite tteokbokki suddenly so noisy in the empty practice room. Jinyoung puts down the food on the table, and looks at Daehwi fondly while the younger still looks so focused, trying to look for something on the computer. Knowing Daehwi’s teasing him by not talking to him, Jinyoung grabs Daehwi by the waist and holds him close, Daehwi letting out a squeak not knowing the older boy was going to boldly pull him in. Jinyoung smirks at how flustered his boyfriend is but his eyes slowly soften as he sees how tired he looks, obviously spending several sleepless nights leading up to their debut.

 

Jinyoung cups his face in his hand, his thumb gently caressing his now less fluffy cheeks and Daehwi leans to the touch looking even more tired but his smile looks so warm and content that Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile too.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Mmm. Tired but excited. Tired but happy, really happy.” Daehwi puts his hand on Jinyoung’s and he laces their fingers together like a puzzle piece that always fit together.

 

“I miss you.” Jinyoung starts to lean in for a kiss but Daehwi pulls away with a playful smile on his face.

 

“Uh-uh, not now. Maybe later~ I have something for you.” Daehwi teases. Jinyoung stomps his feet like the overgrown child that he is and whines about how he’s missed him so much but Daehwi only chuckles and goes back to the computer. Just when Jinyoung was about to ask about what he’s been looking for, Daehwi whispers a “Here it is~”, skips to dim the practice room lights, skips back to the computer to press play and drags Jinyoung to the middle of the room. A few moments later, soft guitar sounds fill the practice room and Jinyoung tilts his head to the side, confused and yet amused at what Daehwi has in store for him.

 

“Just trust me, okay?”

 

Daehwi closes the gap between the two of them and leads Jinyoung’s hands to his waist while he wraps his arms around the older’s neck. As soon as Daehwi’s beautiful voice fills the room, Daehwi starts to sway side by side. A million thoughts enter Jinyoung’s head but he just lets out a soft “Is this new? When did you write this?” and Daehwi smiles a knowing smile and says to listen very well.

 

And Jinyoung listens. Daehwi’s voice in this song is gentler than in his other songs. Like he’s almost whispering just for Jinyoung to hear and no one else. He listens to the words and it’s a bit sad but Jinyoung knows Daehwi has a message for him beneath this. Once the chorus comes in, Daehwi looks into Jinyoung's eyes and sings the song like he means it, every word now permanently etched in his heart.

 

**_When you hear this song, come back to me_ **

**_So we can dance this dance for two again_ **

**_So we can continue it again_ **

**_When you hear this music, come and find me_ **

**_So we can remember the dance for two that only we know, again_ **

 

Jinyoung then understands what Daehwi means. That this is their moment. This special moment only the two of them share, behind the flashing lights, the judging stares, the noise, the fame, everything. That this song is for the two of them; even if they’re apart, even if they’ve fought and even when things are just not going right, they have this song that they can listen to and they should remember that at the end of the day it’s just them two, dancing this dance that only the two of them know.

 

Realizing all of this, Jinyoung pulls Daehwi closer, fully hugging him now. Daehwi rests his head on the older boy’s shoulder and they just bask in the warmth, love and happiness both of them are feeling. In this precious moment, nothing matters but the two of them in this dim practice room late at night. They stay like that until the song ends, their ears still ringing from the song and feelings still on high. Daehwi pulls away a bit to look at Jinyoung and he sees so much love and sincerity in his eyes, he could almost cry just seeing this but decides to save the tears for later.

 

“This is ‘Dance For Two’. It’s the last song I wrote for our first album and I made it with you in mind. This isn’t the final version, actually. This is a special version I made for you with only my voice in it. I know what you’re thinking, though! I know it sounds a bit sad but we had to change it up a bit and-”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore and leans forward to have their lips meet in a sweet and meaningful kiss. Daehwi has his eyes wide open at first, not expecting the kiss but slowly melts in Jinyoung’s arms and tightens his arms around him. Jinyoung deepens the kiss after a while, wanting to convey his feelings; how thankful he is, how amazed he is by his boyfriend and how happy he is at this very moment with the person he loves the most. Just as both of them get lost in the moment, Jinyoung pulls away, his eyes zeroing in on Daehwi’s now plump and shiny lips begging to be kissed once again. But he knows he can do that again later, and tomorrow, and the day after that, and the days after that as well. He holds his breath at the beauty before him and looks at Daehwi with eyes speaking louder than words.

 

“I love you.” Jinyoung says like it’s the most basic thing in the world. Daehwi’s eyes soften at his words and leans in to kiss him again but just a peck this time, knowing Jinyoung will definitely dive in and kiss him until the sun rises if he wanted to.

 

“I love you, too. And I will love you even when I can no longer write songs for you like this. I’ll love you even when we’re gone from this world and only my songs that speak of our love remain. I’ll love you in every lifetime and in every universe, you are mine Jinyoungie-hyung. I hope you know that.” Daehwi giggles as Jinyoung peppers his face with so many kisses as a reply, both of them still in each other’s arms never wanting to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

AB6IX’s showcase has just ended, the concert hall still filled with fans screaming for the newly debuted group on stage that cannot part with their loving fans just yet. Their debut was a huge success and Jinyoung is glad that he gets to be there to see his boyfriend achieve his dreams and become the great artist he’s always set out to be. 

 

The boys on stage ask their fans what song they’d like to hear before they leave and they settle on doing “Dance For Two”, which makes Jinyoung’s ears perk up in anticipation. In a second, Daehwi’s voice fills the whole concert hall as he sings the chorus and all the fans melt upon hearing his angelic voice. Jinyoung notices that Daehwi steals a glance at his area and although it was quick, he knew it was for him and he couldn't stop smiling. His smile was still noticeable even if his mask covered half of his face and if not for the fans around him, he would have let out an unbecoming scream to cheer his lovely boyfriend on but instead, his manager asks him why he was smiling so wide. Jinyoung just laughs, smacks his manager on the arm and tells him,

 

“Thanks for helping me press those hearts, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't know, there was a fan account of Jinyoung using his manager's phone to watch the showcase's broadcast on Vlive and to tap the hearts as well~
> 
> Please scream at me at @hwibbangmin on Twitter!!


End file.
